Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $136.6\%$
Solution: $136.6$ percent = $136.6$ per cent = $136.6$ per hundred $136.6\% = \dfrac{136.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{136.6\%} = 1.366$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.